ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 019
"Applejack vs Big Mac" is the 19th episode of the series and the 66th overall. The third round begins and Applejack duels against Big Mac. It's brother vs sister. Who will win? Featured Duel: Applejack vs. Big Mac Turn 1: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Normal Summons "Apple Knight" (300/300) in Defense Position. She then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates "Blue Mecha Mechanic" (Left 2) and "Red Mecha Mechanic" (Right 5) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Mecha Worker Grand Hammer" (1800/100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then equips "Mecha Worker Grand Hammer" with "Mecha Tool Nail Gunner" via its own effect. Due to the effect of "Mecha Tool Nail Gunner", it can attack twice per Battle Phase. "Mecha Worker Grand Hammer" attacks and destroys "Apple Knight". Since "Apple Knight" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning two "Pip Token" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. Since "Grand Hammer" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 300 damage to Applejack (Applejack 4000 → 3700). "Grand Hammer" attacks and destroys a "Pip Token". The effect of "Grand Hammer" activates (Applejack 3700 → 3400). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Applejack Applejack draws. She then finds and activates the Action Card "Magical Draw" to draw a card. If it's a Spell Card, then she can activate it. She draws "Reseeding", so she activates it to discard "Astillbe Archer" and Special Summon "Apple Kid" (200/300) and "Sylvan Marshalleaf" (1500/1200) from her Deck in Attack Position. Since "Apple Kid" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, increasing its Level by 1 ("Apple Kid": Level 2 → 3). She then activates "Ultra Growth" to Tribute her remaining "Pip Token" and Special Summon "Garden Knight" (1300/900) from her Deck in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to banish "Astillbe Archer" from her Graveyard and add "Red Apple Golem" from her Deck to her hand. She then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600) in Attack Position. "Orchid Cowboy" attacks "Grand Hammer", but Big Mac activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack, but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Cowboy" to detach an Overlay Unit, negate the activation of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" and destroy it. "Orchid Cowboy" then destroys "Grand Hammer" (Big Mac 4000 → 3700). Turn 4: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates "Monster Reincarnation" to discard one card and return "Grand Hammer" from his Deck to his hand, but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Cowboy" to detach an Overlay Unit, negate the activation of "Monster Reincarnation" and destroy it. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Blue Mecha Mechanic" to revive "Grand Hammer" in Attack Position with 0 ATK and DEF (0/0). He then activates its effect to revive "Mecha Worker Chisel Striker" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Red Mecha Mechanic" to fuse "Grand Hammer" with "Chisel Striker" in order to Fusion Summon "Advanced Mecha Worker Cyber Handyman" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to add "Bootlegged Advanced Mecha Tool" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Bootlegged Advanced Mecha Tool" to pay 800 Life Points (Big Mac 3700 → 2900) and Special Summon an "Advanced Mecha Tool" from his Extra Deck, ignoring its summoning conditions, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase. He Special Summons "Advanced Mecha Tool Drill Saw" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to equip itself to "Cyber Handyman", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Cyber Handyman": 2600 → 3600/2100). "Cyber Handyman" attacks and destroys "Orchid Cowboy" (Applejack 3400 → 1900). On Big Mac's End Phase, "Drill Saw" is destroyed by the effect of "Bootlegged Advanced Mecha Tool". Turn 5: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Normal Summons "Red Apple Golem" (1300/1500) in Defense Position. Since "Red Apple Golem" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Applejack to add "Green Apple Golem" from her Deck to her hand. Turn 6: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates the effect of "Cyber Handyman" to add "Overload Fusion" from his Deck to his hand. "Cyber Handyman" attacks and destroys "Red Apple Golem". Turn 7: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Normal Summons "Green Apple Golem" (1400/600) in Attack Position. Since "Green Apple Golem" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Applejack to add "Yellow Apple Golem" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Red Apple Golem" (1300/1500) in Attack Position. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Defender" (1400/2600) in Defense Position. Turn 8: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates the effect of "Cyber Handyman" to add "Attribute Change" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Attribute Change" to pay 500 Life Points (Big Mac 2900 → 2400) and change the Attribute of all monsters on his field and in his Extra Deck to DARK. He then activates "Overload Fusion" to banish "Cyber Handyman" and "Drill Saw" from his field and Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Advanced Mecha Worker Multi-Tool Giant" (2500/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Multi-Tool Giant", it gains 500 ATK for every "Advanced Mecha Tool" monster used for its Fusion Summon ("Multi-Tool Giant": 2500 → 3000/3000). "Multi-Tool Giant" attacks "Orchid Defender", but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Defender" to detach an Overlay Unit and negate the attack. Turn 9: Applejack Applejack draws. She then passes her turn. Turn 10: Big Mac Big Mac draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Fissure" to destroy "Orchid Defender". "Multi-Tool Giant" attacks Applejack directly, but Applejack activates her face-down "Bloomberg the Moving Forest" to Special Summon it as a monster (0/2000) in Attack Position. Big Mac finds and activates the Action Card "Magical Reactivation" to reactivate "Fissure" and destroy "Bloomberg". Applejack finds and activates the Action Card "Magical Draw" to draw a card. She draws "Rank-Up-Magic Growth Force", so she activates it to revive "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600) and Rank-it Up to perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Orchid Sheriff" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. Applejack activates the effect of :"Orchid Sheriff", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of "Multi-Tool Giant" ("Multi-Tool Giant": 3000 → 2500/3000) and increase its own ATK by the ATK of "Multi-Tool Giant" ("Orchid Sheriff": 2800 → 5300/2300). "Orchid Sheriff" destroys "Multi-Tool Giant" (Big Mac 2400 → 0).